In recent years, in optical communication components, such as optical fiber connector ferrules or sleeves, etc., particularly MT ferrules, high dimensional stability (dimensional accuracy) is demanded in addition to mechanical strength. As resin compositions for molding of such an optical communication component, the present applicant has proposed a resin composition containing a polyarylene sulfide and silica particles having a low linear expansion coefficient (see, for example, PTL 1). According to this resin composition, it is possible to obtain high dimensional stability due to the silica particles contained in the resin composition in comparison with the conventional resin compositions.